Chat With the Pack, Cullens, and BELLA
by SleepilyHaunted
Summary: EDWARD YOU TOUCHED BLACKIE! uh oh Eddies in twouble NO MAKOVERS HELP ME I'm a barbie Girl! randomness HYPERMAINIA
1. Windows Media

In All Chapter

Clumsy-4-lifeBella

I'm-in-loveEdward

Bunny-freakJasper

I-love-2-shopAlice

I-am-3! Emmet

Hot-Babe09Rosalie

Medical-ManCarlisle

Mother-Of-6Esme

(In Some chapters)

Mike-&-BellaDUH MIKE

Edward-Cullen-Will-Be-MineJessica

Taking-Bella-To-PromTyler

Lone-WolfJake

Take-Some-MidolEmbry

I'm-AloneQuil

Leader-Of-4Sam

I-Get-MadPaul

So-What-If-I-AmJarred

_**Klumsy-4-Life has entered the room**_

Klumsy-4-Life: Eddie-kens?

I'm-In-Love: DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!!!! And yes dahling?

Klumsy-4-Life: I'm sorry Eddie I mean Edward XD

_**I-Love-2-Shop has entered the chat room**_

I-Love-2-Shop: HI Bella, wanna go to the mall with me?

Klumsy-4-Life: AAAAAAAAH –shudders- uuuuuh no

_**Bunny-Freak has entered the chat room**_

Bunny-Freak: DON'T DO IT BELLA RUN!!!!!

I'm-In-Love: Bella, honey he's just saying that cause he got a make over yesterday

Bunny-Freak: Well if YOU got blue shimmery eye shadow THAT'S FREAKING PERMANENT WITH OUT THIS STUFF THAT SHE WON'T GIVE ME You would be saying that too

I-Love-2-Shop: Don't worry Jazzy he will be –rubs her hands together evilly-

I'm-In-Love: Bella no offense but your going to go shopping with her tomorrow

Klumsy-4-Life: What do you mean NO I'M NOT

I'm-In-Love: -sighs- You don't want this to be hard Bella

Klumsy-4-Life: I'M NOT GOING!!!!!

I'm-In-Love: -goes to get Carly's bag-

Medical-Man: YOU WILL NOT TOUCH BLACKIE!!!!

I'm-In-Love: uh oh –freezes with Blackie in hand-

Medical-Man: EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN YOU ARE GROUNDED!!!!

Mother-Of-6: Carly dear what is his punishment?

Medical-Man: DON'T CALL ME CARLY!!!!

Mother-Of-6: Of course sorry –cowers away remembering her abusive husband-

Klumsy-4-Life: OMC CARLY HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN!!!!???? – runs over to comfort Esme-

Mother-Of-6: Thank you dear

Medical-Man: OMC Esme darling I'm SO sorry!

Mother-Of-6: -sniffs- its fine honey… As long as I get to decide Edward's punishment –rubs hands evilly-

I-Love-2-Shop: OH can I give him a makeover and take him shopping?!

I'm-In-Love: NO ESME BE MERCIFUL!!!!!

Medical-Man: Yes you can Esme

Mother-Of-6: thank you :D Alice…You may take him shopping and give him a makeover preferably green eye shadow it goes better with his hair.

Mother-Of-6: The only reason you are allowed to see Bella is because it would be punishing her if I didn't let it be allowed…Bella dear Eddie is only allowed to see you 30 minutes of your visits to OUR house

I'm-In-Love: -whimpers- No Esme Alice is coming at me with a eye lash curler!!!

Klumsy-4-Life: how in the world you know what an eye lash curler is amazes me and Yes Esme I respect your wishes

Mother-Of-6: ok dear now wait what the heck…OMC I mean what in the world?! CARLY WHY IS THERE A DEAD HUMAN ON MY KITCHEN TABLE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!

Medical-Man: Oh boy… uuuuuh, well I was kinda doing some research and I needed a place to keep it and I didn't want to mess up my study so I put it there –looks sheepish-

Mother-Of-6: GET THAT THING OFF MY TABLE!!!!!

_**Mother-Of-6 and Medical-Man have keft the chat room**_

I-Love-2-Shop: NOO JASPER COME BACK I NEED TO FINSH YOUR LIP GLOSS!!!!!

I-Love-2-Shop: EDDIE YOU TOO I'M NOT DONE WITH YOUR EYE LASHES!!!!! DAMNIT!!!!

_**I-Love-2-Shop, I'm-In-Love, and Bunny-Freak have left the chatroom**_

Klumsy-4-Life: GREAT now I'm alone!!!!

_**Klumsy-4-Life has left the chatroom**_

_**Lone-Wolf has joined the chat room**_

Lone-Wolf: Bella?

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Lone-Wolf: Good no one's here

….

……

…….

…….

Lone-Wolf: -in hi pitched girly voice- I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world, Life is plastic it's fantastic! You can brush my hair undress me everywhere, Imagination life is your creation! I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world, Life is plastic it's fantastic! You can brush my hair undress me everywhere, Imagination life is your creation! I'm a blonde little girl in the fantasy world, Dress me up make it tight I'm your dolly! –in deep voice- You're my doll rock and roll feel the glamour in pink! Kiss me here touch me there hanky panky! –back in girly voice- You can touch you can play if you I'm always yours!

Take-Some-Midol: OMFG DUDE!!!!!!

Lone-Wolf: OMG I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE AAAAAAAAH

_**Lone-Wolf has left the chat room**_

Take-Some-Midol: -goes back to being sneaky to embarrass people who think there alone-


	2. Jarred's Gay?

In All Chapter

Clumsy-4-lifeBella

I'm-in-loveEdward

Bunny-freakJasper

I-love-2-shopAlice

I-am-3! Emmet

Hot-Babe09Rosalie

Medical-ManCarlisle

Mother-Of-6Esme

(In Some chapters)

Mike-&-BellaDUH MIKE

Edward-Cullen-Will-Be-MineJessica

Taking-Bella-To-PromTyler

Lone-WolfJake

Take-Some-MidolEmbry

I'm-AloneQuil

Leader-Of-4Sam

I-Get-MadPaul

So-What-If-I-AmJarred

_**Lone-Wolf has entered the chat room**_

Lone-Wolf: Hello?

Klumsy-4-Life: Hey Jake!

I'm-In-Love: Leave mutt

Take-Some-Midol: heeeeeeeey Jake, or should I say Barbie?

Lone-Wolf: EMBRY SHUT UP!!!!

Klumsy-4-Life: Barbie?

Take-Some-Midol: -grins evilly-

Lone-Wolf: NOOOOOOOOO

I'm-In-Love: wtf?

Mother-Of-6: EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN DO YOU WANT A EXTENDED PU ISHMENT!!!!!????!!!!

I'm-In-Love: Nooooo Esme!!

Klumsy-4-Life: What is it Embry?

Take-Some-Midol: Jake has this beautiful song called I'm A Barbie Girl… and he was singing it last night….

Lone-Wolf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klumsy-4-Life: OMC JAKE hahahahahahahahahaha

I'm-In-Love: Dude, I knew you were dumb but I had no clue you were gay!

Lone-Wolf: I'm not gay!

So-What-If-I-Am: Jake your gay I had no clue, you know we could go out sometime…

-Winks suggestively-

Lone-Wolf: O.O Your GAY Jarred!?!?!?!?!?!!

So-What-If-I-Am: SO WHAT IF I AM

So-What-If-I-Am: I mean NO I'M NOT!!!

Klumsy-4-Life: O.O Jarred…

I'm-In-Love: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I-am-3! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Bunny-Freak: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Medical-Man: -smirks-

Klumsy-4-Life: -scowls at the guys- GUYS just because he is gay is no reason to make fun of him I think it is very brave for him to admit it!

So-What-If-I-Am: Thanks Bella

I-Get-Mad: Dude, you're my friend and all but I don't think that's cool I mean when we change from wolf form we're naked and your gay after that I'm NEVER changing around you!

_**(A/N this really is happening right now there is a knocking on my window and it is pissing me off I am wondering if squirrels are going to attack me I SWEAR that the stupid gay squirrels are throwing nuts at my window!!!!!!!)**_

Lone-Wolf: I agree!

Take-Some-Midol: Me 2!!!!

Klumsy-4-Life: OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC THERE IS A FUCKING SPIDER ON MY DEASK!! EDWARD SAVE ME!!!!!!

Mother-Of-6: BELLA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!

Klumsy-4-Life: Sorry Esme!!!

_**(A/N Once again really happening and I am deathly afraid of spiders OMG OMG OMG OMG IT JUST WENT DOWN ON THE FLOOR GREAT NOW I CAN'T GET TO MY BED!!!!!!!)**_

I'm-In-Love: I'M ON MY WAY DAHLING!!!!

Medical-Man: NO YOU ARE NOT EDDIE!

I'm-In-Love: BUT I HAVE ALREADY HAD MY MAKOVER!!!!

Medical-Man: IDC

Klumsy-4-Life: JEASUS the squirrels have something against me they're throwing friggen nuts at my window I'm getting mad!!!

Mother-Of-6: BELLA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!

Klumsy-4-Life: oops!!

Hot-Babe09: -snickers- ha ha Bella got in twouble!!

I-Love-2-Shop: Leave her alone Rose!!

_**I-Love-2-Shop, Hot-Babe09, I-Am-3!, Lone-Wolf, I-Get-Mad, Medical-Man, Mother-Of-6, Bunny-Freak, I'm-In-Love, and So-What-If-I-Am have left the room**_

Klumsy-4-Life: Great now I'm alone with the evil squirrels and the scary spider!!!!

Klumsy-4-Life: Step's In Admitting Your Feeling's Towards Friend Boy

Step One: Admit Your Feeling's To Yourself

Step Two: Try Not To Tell Your Friend Boy

Step Three: Do NOT Tell Anyone!

Step Four: Plan Endlessly On Plans to Tell Him

Step Five: Do NOT Tell Your Crush

Step Six: Hope and Pray He Likes You Back

Step Seven: Eat Lot's Of Chocolate (Don't Share)

For you Jarred!!!!!!!

_**Klumsy-4-Life has left the chat room**_

Take-A-Midol: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SOOOO SHOWING JARRED THAT!!!!!!

……..

……….

……………….

…………………..

…………………….

………………………..

Take-A-Midol: DAMNIT HE LEFT!!!!!!!!

………..

…………….

…………………

………………………..

……………………………

……………………….

………………..

…………….

……….

Take-A-Midol: Oh Well –goes back to being sneaky to embarrass people-


End file.
